While jogging and similar exercise has become a popular trend, unfortunately, it is typically necessary for the jogger to carry devices for personal protection. While many such devices are available, they suffer several drawbacks.
One protection device available is mace or similar spray chemical. However, it is necessary for the jogger to obtain the mace container from a purse or other location where it is carried, and directed at the attacker. Obviously, if the attacker surprises the jogger, there is no time to perform these two steps. Further, the attacker could knock the can of chemical from the joggers hand, rendering the protection device useless.
Loud piercing alarms or whistles are also a common protection device. In the case of an alarm, the jogger must typically throw a switch to turn on the alarm. If the device is removed from the jogger's hand, the attacker can easily turn the switch off to negate the effect of the alarm. Again, if the attacker surprises the jogger, the jogger is not always able to activate the switch to trigger the alarm.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved personal protection device.
Another object is to provide a personal protection device which is activated upon release from the jogger's hand.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a personal protection device which, once activated, can only be deactivated by operating a second switch.
Yet another object is to provide a personal protection device which is formed in a shape which may be easily carried in the hand while jogging.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a personal protection device which is simple to manufacture, easy to use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.